1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tools used in constructing stained glass windows.
2. Prior Art
Many different tools have been used in stained glass window construction. For example, knives have been used for centuries to cut the lead came or channels which are used between the pieces of the stained glass in stained glass windows and around the periphery of stained glass windows. The prior art knives comprise a blade having a large cutting edge and a handle which is grasped by encircling it more or less circumferentially with the fingers and the thumb. The lead is cut by applying the pressure on the knife with the wrist and rocking and wiggling the knife until the lead came is cut through.
Other tools are also used for cutting lead came. Such tools include dykes, apparatuses comprising a razor blade held in a bracket and electrical machines.
During the construction of a stained glass window, nails are continually hammered in and removed in order to hold the pieces of lead and glass in their proper positions on the work surface as the construction of the window proceeds. This requires the use of a tool which can perform the function of a hammer. In fact, a conventional small hammer is often used, although knives having handles whose ends are made of metal have also been known to be used to hammer in the nails. Typically, hammers or pliers are used to remove the nails.
In order to fit the pieces of stained glass tightly into the lead came channels, the pieces of glass are tapped along their edges. Normally this is done by means of a lathkin and a hammer. The lathkin is a small piece of wood, one end of which is placed against the edge of the glass to be tapped. A hammer is used to tap on the other end of the piece of wood. This avoids any direct contact of a metal hammer with the edge of the glass and is done in order to minimize the possibility of the glass breaking. The lathkin, however, requires the use of two hands, one hand to position the lathkin and the other hand to wield the hammer. At best, it is inconvenient to also attempt to hold in place the piece of glass to be tapped.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that the work space may become somewhat cluttered with the array of tools necessary, prior to the present invention, in stained glass window construction. On the other hand, the present invention, which comprises a tool for cutting lead as well as incorporates features which allow other operations necessary in the construction of stained glass windows to be performed, can, alone, replace all the tools described above. In addition, the present invention can perform the lead cutting and glass tapping operations in a manner superior to that possible using the heretofore existing instruments and techniques.